


Just The Gardener's Son

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR FPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing Frodo's sadness after Bilbo's departure makes Sam wish there was something he could do to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Gardener's Son

**Author's Note:**

> Written in September 2005 for the joint birthdays of Bilbo Baggins and Frodo Baggins.
> 
> This is the first story featuring Tolkien's LOTR characters that I ever wrote.

Folks say Bilbo Baggins did a fine thing when he took his young cousin Frodo to live with him at Bag End, but I didn't know anything about his being orphaned. All I knew was when Frodo Baggins came to Bag End, I got a new playmate, a fine young gentleman who treated me like I was as good as him, even though I was only a little lad, and just the gardener's son. He always had time for me, no matter if it was picking apples or chasing after butterflies, until the Gaffer decided I was old enough to put such foolishness behind me and take my place, working beside him in the garden at Bag End. But I didn't mind because I could still see Mr. Frodo every day, sometimes working on his studies with Mr. Bilbo, other times stretched out under the Party Tree with his nose buried in a book.

I never did know a body who liked books as much as he does, except maybe Mr. Bilbo. It was Mr. Frodo who talked Mr. Bilbo into teaching me my letters, even though the Gaffer said I'd have no use for learning, if you understand me. "Your hands were meant to be in the dirt, Samwise," he told me, but he let Mr. Bilbo teach me anyway. Even the Gaffer wouldn't say no to the Master of Bag End.

Mr. Frodo's the Master of Bag End now, but he's not been the same since Mr. Bilbo left. Sometimes when I'm serving him his tea at elevenses, I see him staring out the window towards the path leading away from Bagshot Row. Or at night, when he's sitting at his desk while I'm clearing away the supper dishes, he'll get this faraway look in his eyes, like he wished that when Mr. Bilbo left on his adventure, he'd gone, too. Meaning no disrespect to Mr. Bilbo, but I don't think I'll ever forgive him for going away like he did and breaking poor Mr. Frodo's heart.

When I see Mr. Frodo looking so sad, I feel like my own heart is breaking. If Mr. Bilbo was to come home, I know he could make the young master happy again, and that's what I wish for. But what I wish for more is that it could be _me_ who makes Mr. Frodo happy.


End file.
